This invention relates generally to kinescopes in which the undeflected electron beam travel is substantially parallel to the screen and particularly to such a kinescope having an electron beam focusing reflector and deflection enhancement means to assure complete scanning of the screen.
Efforts to decrease the overall length of kinescopes have resulted in various attempts to construct kinescopes in which the undeflected electron beams travel substantially parallel to the plane of the faceplate. Such efforts have not been successful because of the difficulties encountered in effectively deflecting the electron beams to scan the entire phosphor screen while simultaneously focusing the electron beams and bending them toward the screen. Example of the prior art efforts are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,154, to H. B. Law and U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,957 to P. Schagen et al.
The instant invention is directed to a kinescope which overcomes these difficulties.